Dick Figures: The Movie
Dick Figures: The Movie is a 2013 American independent animated action comedy adventure film produced at the small buisness Six Point Harness animation studio and distributed by Mondo Media. The film was directed by Ed Skudder & Zack Keller. It is ultimately the first animated film to be funded through Kickstarter. The project successfully raised its funding (goal) and is now the #11 most funded project in the Film & Video Category. Dick Figures: The Movie was released worldwide on September 17, 2013 on iTunes and online streaming through yekra.com. The film is scheduled to be released nationally in the USA on DVD & Blu-ray on December 3 by Cinedigm Entertainment (through its Flatiron Film Company label). Chapters These are the chapters for Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. 'They will be posted once they are released on YouTube. '''Chapter 1 - ﻿Growing Pains﻿ ' '''Chapter 2 - Gettin' Mah Quest On ' ' Chapter 3 - Japan is Crazy ' ' Chapter 4 - Temple of Takagami Chapter 5 - The Mast & the Furious Chapter 6 - Captain Crookygrin Chapter 7 - Gin and Jetpacks Chapter 8 - Cafe' Tourettes (Coming October 29) Chapter 9 - Baguette Away (Coming November 5) Chapter 10 - Red & Blue Adieu (Coming November 12) Chapter 11 - Animallity (Coming November 19) Chapter 12 - Cuz We're Awesome (Coming November 26) Interview On September 16th, 2013, CineFix did an interview with Ed Skudder (director of Dick Figures) and Brendan Burch (CEO of Six Point Harness) on Dick Figures: The Movie. Movie Trailers On April 3rd 2013, Mondo Media revealed the teaser trailer to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. On July 30th 2013, Mondo Media released the official trailer to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. Official Clips NOTE: Clips will be removed once they are included in the chapters. On September 14th, 2013, The YouTube channel FunnyOrDie released a second clip to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. ' ' On September 23rd, 2013, Machinima released the Car Chase clip from Dick Figures: The Movie Trivia *According to the teaser, the movie includes: Stick Figures, Raccoons, Ninjas, Explosions, Dance parties, Love, Hate and Danger, as both Red and Blue will risk it all to find the greatest treasure of all time. *According to the Q & A ''in the video description: **To give the fans a variety of choice, the movie will be available for streaming and for downloading. Available for purchase on September 17th, 2013 at the Dick Figures Website . **The cast is researching to know wherever they can or cannot put the movie in theaters. If they can pull it off, it could be possible. Credits *'Written, Directed & Executive Produced by: Ed Skudder and Zack Keller *'''Produced by: Nick Butera, Andy Fiedler *'Executive Producers:' Brendan Burch, John Evershed, Aaron Simpson, John Andrews, Dave Vamos *'Co-Executive Producers:' Atlanta Treloar & Chapman Maddox *'Associate Producers:' Douglas Scott Kay & April Pesa *'Featuring the voice talents of:' Ed Skudder, Zack Keller, Eric Bauza, Shea Logsdon, Ben Tuller, Mike Nassar, Chad Quandt & Lauren Kay Sokolov *'Music by' Nick Keller *'Creative Director:' Greg Franklin *'Storyboards:' Ed Skudder, Lynn Wang, Brock Gallagher, John Dusenberry *'Animators:' Ed Skudder, Lynn Wang, Joel Moser, John Dusenberry, Brock Gallagher, Ryan Khatam, Dan Forgione, Lindsay Small-Butera, Alex Small-Butera, Anna Hollingsworth, Frank Macchia *'Additional Animation:' Jeff Zikry, Macauley "Mac" Whiting, Adam Rosette *'Additional Backgrounds:' Rafael Hurtado & Arthur Loftis *'Compositing:' Ed Skudder & Zack Keller *'Additional Compositors:' Joel Moser & Lynn Wang *'Studio Technical Support:' Justin Ching *'Legal & Buisness Affairs:' Jody Simon, Fox Rothschild, Chad Mathis (uncredited) *'Production Accounting:' Robin Hewitt *'Production Assistants:' Zachary Stanton-Savitz, Michael Johnson *'Supervising Sound Mixer & Editor:' Nicholas J. Ainsworth (uncredited) *'Content Manager': Zdravomir "Z" Staykov *'Web Producer': Cliff Malloy *'Creative Director': Dean MacDonald *'Finance Manager': Kris Fragomeni *'Content Manager Associate:' Kyle Navarro *'Additional Music by '''Ed Skudder *'"EPIC MONTAGE"' *Written by Nick Ainsworth and Nick Keller *'Performed by Nick Ainsworth, Nick Keller & Joel Martin *"DICK FIGURES: THE MOVIE: THE SONG"' *'Written and performed by Dan Avidan and Brian Wecht of Ninja Sex Party *'Dialogue recording services: '''John Warrin *'Sound Mix & Edit: 'Tom Marks & Gary Bourgeois, C.A.S. *'Mixed at: 'Blackrock Audio, Los Angeles, CA *'Production Consultants: 'Matt Danner, Greg Franklin, Chris Hogan, Jeremy Lehrer-Graiwer, Daniel Lehrer, Greg Grabianski ''(uncredited) *'Production Babies: '''Emma Dusenberry, Henry Fiedler *'With very special thanks to 'Cheyenne Curtis, Anna Hollingworth, Arlyne Ramirez, Lynn Wang *'Six Point Harness would like to thank: Ivan Aguire, Marius Alecse, Tony Christophersen, Seth Cooper, Cheyenne Curtis, Chris Darnbrough, Layron DeJarnette, Andrea Fernandez, David "Pez" Hofman, Kyle Jolly, Mike Mangan, John Martinez, Justin Murphy, Joanna Park, Arlyne Ramirez, Deanna Rooney, Ryan Samsam, Melody Severns, Wendy Sullivan, Suzannah Szabo, Saharat Tantivaranyoo, Miles Thompson, Chris Toms, Joel Trussell, Kelly Turnbull, Angelo Vilar *'Mondo Media would like to thank:' Stevie Levine, Dan Avidan *Ed and Zack would like to thank their families, friends, loved ones and all the fans that supported us throughout the years! *Special Kickstarter Thank to Elizabeth Holm and Kickstarter *Created with Adobe Flash, Photoshop & After Effects, Apple Final Cut Pro, Apple Logic, Avid Pro Tools and Maxon Cinema 4D Plot On the planet Earth, a weak and lonely boy named Blue is starting elementary school, but meets Broseph and a group of bullies that intend to kill him. However, a red asteroid kills Broseph and is revealed to be Red (as a kid). After fighting off all of the bullies and saving Blue's life, the latter promises him to always be his friend. Many years later (catching up to the present day), Blue is excited for Pink's birthday party but doesn't have the gift he promised for her. Red suggests asking The Raccoon for something at his shop. After telling his story, Raccoon tells Blue that if he gives him The Great Sword of Destiny, he would give Blue a gift that a godess would ever hope to receive and that only his son, in Japan , knows the sword's location. Unfortunatley, Blue refuses to go find it and bails out. Red, however, accepts to find the sword and calls Blue a pussy. When Raccoon agrees with Red, Blue eventually tags along to prove that he is not a pussy and will get Pink's present. Arriving at the docks, Red and Blue manage to get on a booze cruise to get to Japan. They arrive at the restaurant and find Raccoon's son, Son-san and after Blue tells him the sword is not for his father, Son-san says the sword is on the top of a mountain nearby. The two eventually find the hilt of the sword only, but are caught by Lord Takagami and his Demon Ninjas that protect the sword. They escape the Ninjas on a rowboat and are taken out to sea. While out at sea, Red couldn't understand why Blue was doing all this only for a girl. Blue tells him that he loves Pink and explains what love is to Red, but he misinterpets it and thinks he is talking about a boner. Afterwards, both start arguing that not all the girls love Red and Red himself ends up revealing to Blue that he beat up all the bullies back in Kindergarten just to impress the girls and not to save Blue's life or be his friend. Blue, shocked and angry by this revelation, attacks Red and the two fight while the storm gets heavier. After a while Blue tells Red that he is no longer his friend, while Red agrees that he is also not his friend. Suddenly, their rowboat is destroyed by a lightning bolt and the two are washed away by a big wave, and Blue's phone is being left falling into the deep ocean, with Pink calling After a dream of his first encounter with Red, as he is also showing his handsome looks to the ladies, while fighting the bullies. Blue and Red wake up to discover that they are in an island. Blue tries calling for help but realises he lost his phone, however, he then remembers that Red ate a bowl of tiny phones back in Japan and Red manages to call the Rescue Service using the phone inside him. Unfortunately, Red farts and destroys the phone. Blue decides to get away from Red and angrily goes into the tropical forest. Red then accidentally sets the island on fire while tanning, but the two are rescued by a plane, piloted by Captain Crookygrin. Crookygrin reveals that the island was Burrito Island, much to Red's intense dismay, however Crookygrin is not sure of this. He is on a mission to stop Red and Blue from finding the sword, but doesn't recognise the two because of his alcohhol blindness. Suddenly, the Demon Army ambush the plane and Blue manges to defend it with a 50-caliber on top while Red keeps the captain drunk in order to not get caught. They eventually crash in Paris, killing Captain Crookygrin. Before dying, he gives Blue a paper showing where are the other parts of the sword and tells them to go at the top of La Tour Eiffel, ''but both don't understand what it is. While Red and Blue agree to go together again, Mr. Dingleberry is seen watching them. Meanwhile, Pink tries to call Blue again but fails to get in contact with him. She goes to an apartment and asks Stacy if she knows where Red is, but Stacy doesn't remember him and confuses him with her other boyfriend Steven. Back to Paris, Mr. Dingleberry tells the French Police where Red and Blue went and Lord Takagami appears to thank Mr. Dingleberry for his help and rewards him by killing him. Meanwhile, Red and Blue meet with Lord Tourettes in a restaurant and helps them by telling them that ''La Tour Eiffel means The Eiffel Tower. The French Police enter the restaurant looking for Red and Blue for killing a mime when the plane crashed. Shortly after disguising themselves, Red, Blue & Lord Tourettes try to escape but when Red farts, The French Police chases the three in a car chase and they manage to reach the top Eiffel Tower by helicopter. Lord Tourettes manages to get asleep all the policemen and after Blue gets the seond piece of the sword, he tells them that the last piece is on the top of a mountain in America. After escaping the French Police, Red & Blue arrive in America, where Red reunites with Stacy. Blue tries to convince Red to help him find the final piece of the sword, but Red gets drunk quickly and drives off to party with all the girls. Blue continues to find the final piece in the mountain in an Epic Montage, while Red continues to hang with all the girls, shortly after, Red ends up heading to the hospital and sees Pink outside her house crying while driving by. Realising how much Blue means to her, Red goes with Raccoon to help Blue. Blue is captured by Lord Takagami and he finds the last piece of the sword and plans to avenge all the people that died. The Ninjas throw Blue in the volcano and Red rescues him while Raccoon knabs the sword from Takagami. Lord Takagami is revealed to be Raccoon's father Father-san. Father-san still wants to go with his plan but Raccoon kills him. However Father-san is also revealed to be Ocho Muerte. Ocho Muerte attacks the city and ambushes Pink's birthday party. Raccoon finds that Father-san is Ocho Muerte and tells Raccoon that he trapped his wife for eternity and Ocho Muerte eats The Raccoon. Ocho Muerte prepares to eat Pink to prevent her from recieving the sword. Blue manages to grab the sword, chop off Ocho Muerte's arm and save Pink. His chopped arm causes the apartment edge to break and Blue almost falls to his death but Red grabs Blue and the sword in time. After imagining of three ways to drop Blue (even himself), Red finally decides to spare his friend's life, drop the sword and pull Blue up. The sword falls in Ocho Muerte's mouth and he blows up. Red apologizes for the times he was an asshole to Blue and reveals he never had a friend before. Blue forgives him and the two find The Raccoon and his wife Mama-san to be alive. The Raccoon admits he tricked Red & Blue into finding the sword but that they found friendship for themselves. Blue reunites with Pink and he gives her a Lotus Flower that Raccoon gave Mama-san during the war in Japan. Thankful for what Blue has done for her, Pink kisses Blue, showing Blue that she loves him. Red ends the movie by giving Blue a high five and his catchphrase "Cause' We're Awesome!" Cast *Zack Keller as Blue, Trollz0r, Narrator, Shaw. *Ed Skudder as Red, The Raccoon, Mr. Dingleberry Zeus, Captain Crookygrin, Son-san, Mama-san, Wife-san, Grandson-san, Japanese School Girl, 8-Bit Gelato Bene, Nep-Dawg, Jacques Bond. *Shea Logsdon as Pink. *Eric Bauza as Lord Takagami. *Ben Tuller as Lord Tourettes *Lauren K. Sokolov as Stacy. *Mike Nassar as Broseph. *Chad Quandt as Chad-Gendarmerie Additional Voices *Nick Ainsworth as Umbrella Salesman *Nick Keller as Zack Keller, Nikos *Brock Gallagher as Bully, Dock Worker #2 *John Dusenberry as Ghetto Cutter, French Cutter *Dave McElfatrick as Guard #1 *Rob Denbleyker as Guard #2 *Ashley Shelhon as Global Rescue Services Operator *David Hailey as Dock Worker, Cumulonimbus Ninja, Dock Worker #1, French Father. *Brendan Haines as Steve, TNT Boat Foreman, Dead Ninja *Tom Ridgewell as French Cop Reception The film has currently gained a rating of 6.8 on IMDb, and is heavily praised by the series' fans. Web celebrities Dick Figures: The Movie features the voices of many web celebrities, confirmed by Ed and Zack, like Egoraptor, Cyanide and Happiness, TomSka and Acorn Madness: Ultimate Unleashed, which are all fans of Dick Figures. It was revealed in Dick Figures' Facebook page during early production that Alex Butera and his wife, Lindsay Small-Butera (of Baman Piderman fame) have helped to animate the movie. Transcript Dick Figures: The Movie/Transcript Other information Technical specs *'Runtime: '''73 minutes *'Sound Mix: Dolby Digital 5.1 *'Aspect Ratio: '''1.85:1 Distributors *Mondo Media (2013) (worldwide) (all media) *Yekra (2013) (USA) (online streaming) *Cinedigm Entertainment Group (2013) (USA) (DVD) *New Video (2013) (USA) (DVD) *Entertainment One (2014) (Canada) (all media) Other companies *Kickstarter (funding provided by) *Clearance Lab, The (clearance services) Photos DF Comic.jpg tumblr_m5osyi5dxo1qdwchqo1_1280.png 50%.jpg Headpunch.jpg KEEPUPTHEPACE.gif Dick Figures - 4th of July.png|DF - 4th of July Tumblr m6rqj3FsVG1qdwchqo1 500.png SUCCESS!!.jpg|250 000$! SUCCESS! New goals.png|New goals 6 Hours left!.jpg|6 hours left image Red and Blue Live Stream.png|Red and Blue, on the Kicksatrter Live Stream. movie.jpg dfmovieclip.png|A clip from the movie currently ''Work in Progress dftclip1.png dftclip2.png dftclip3.png Motorcycle.png Red and Blue in front of a Japanese Store.png DFTM - Clip.png DFTM Poster.jpg|Official Poster DFTM.jpg DFTM Clip - Pink.jpg Dick_Figures_The_Movie_Teaser_Dick_Figures_Mondo_0004.jpg Red saving Blue and Lord Tourettes.png|Images from the trailer L.T. being a badass.png|EXPLOSIONS!!! Car in the Movie.png|Car chases Villain.png|New villain DFTM Clip - Sexy Ladies.png DFTM Clip - Under Cover.png DFTM Clip - Run Over Kill.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes.png DFTM Clip - Raccoon 2.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes 2.png DFTM Clip - RUN!.png DFTM Clip - Cops 2.png DFTM Clip - Blue Falling to Death.png DFTM Clip - Titlewave.png DFTM Clip - Blue 2.png DFTM Clip - Cops 3.png DFTM Clip - Fart.png DFTM Clip - Monster Ocho Muerte.png DFTM Clip - The Sword.png DFTM Clip - Car Chase.png DFTM Clip - Blue Hiding.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes 3.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes the Waiter.png DFTM Clip - Red Food.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 2.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 3.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 4.png Red at premiere.png|Red at the premiere of '''Dick Figures: The Movie DFTM 10.png DFTM 34.png DFTM 39.png DFTM 47.png DFTM 45.png Dick Figures Movie DVD.png|Blu-Ray cover of Dick Figures: The Movie Chapter 1 Gallery Baby red.png Cuz I'm awesome!.png DFTM 2.png DFTM 3.png DFTM 4.png DF Middle School.png Dance parties 3.png DFTM Clip - Dance Party.jpg DF High School.png DF College.png Graduation!.png Throwing the hats.png Chapter 2 Gallery DFTM Clip - Video Game.png DFTM - Blue.png DFTM Clip - Red playing games.png Ready to play the videogame.png WHO TOOK OFF THE LIGHTS.png Om nom nom.png Blue (CH Clip 1).png DFTM Clip - Milk.png DFTM - Red and Eggs.png Blue panicking (Movie).png DFTM Clip - Jar.png Icanonlysaysomanywords before...png DFTM Clip - Red Vomit 2.png DFTM 29.png DFTM 30.png Sword of Destiny.png Raccoon vs Villain.png DFTM - All of Japan!.png DFTM 32.png DFTM Clip - Treasure Map.png Chapter 3 Gallery DFTM Chapter 3 (1).png DFTM Chapter 3 (2).png DFTM Chapter 3 (3).png DFTM Chapter 3 (4).jpg DFTM Chapter 3 (5).png Red and Blue arriving a boat.png DFTM Chapter 3 (7).png DFTM 17.png DFTM Chapter 3 (8).png DFTM Chapter 3 (9).png DFTM Chapter 3 (10).png DFTM Chapter 3 (11).png DFTM Clip - God.png DFTM Chapter 3 (13).png DFTM Chapter 3 (14).png Sum Sexy Japanese girls.png DFTM Chapter 3 (15).png DFTM Chapter 3 (16).png DFTM Chapter 3 (17).png DFTM Chapter 3 (18).png DFTM Chapter 3 (19).png DFTM Chapter 3 (21).png DFTM Chapter 3 (22).png DFTM Chapter 3 (23).png DFTM Chapter 3 (24).png DFTM Chapter 3 (25).png DFTM Chapter 3 (26).png DFTM Chapter 3 (27).png DFTM Chapter 3 (28).png DFTM Chapter 3 (29).png OMG CUDDLY EYES.png DFTM Chapter 3 (30).png Chapter 4 Gallery DFTM Chapter 4-2.png DFTM Clip - China.png DFTM_Chapter_4-5.png DFTM_Chapter_4-6.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip.png DFTM_Chapter_4-8.png DFTM_Chapter_4-10.png DFTM- Red VS Son-san.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 2.png DFTM_Chapter_4-12.png DFTM_Chapter_4-13.png DFTM_Chapter_4-14.png DFTM_Chapter_4-15.png DFTM 41.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 3.png DFTM_Chapter_4-16.png DFTM_Chapter_4-17.png DFTM - Blue going up the mountain.png DFTM - Red going up the mountain.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 4.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 5.png DFTM Clip - Death Traps.png DFTM - First Trap.png DFTM - Second Trap.png DFTM - Third Trap.png DFTM - Fourth Trap.png THIS PLACE MIGHT BE DANGEROUS.png DFTM- Takagami Temple.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 6.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 7.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 8.png Lord Takagami's return.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 9.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 10.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 11.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 12.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 13.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 14.png DFTM Red- Oh really...png DFTM Clip - Falling.png Chapter 5 Gallery DFTM- Ninjas are coming.png DF Movie Clip.png DFTM- Red and Blue running away.png DFTM Clip - Ninjas.png DFTM- Running.png DFTM- Red and Blue going up the boat.png DFTM- Must get away from the ninjas!.png DFTM- It's going to the explosive factory.png GIANT EPIC EXPLOSIONS.png DFTM- Landing on the rowboat.png DFTM- Leaving Japan.png ROBO TRIIIIP.png DFTM- Lost at sea.png DFTM- Lost at sea 2.png WHAT IS LOVE...png DFTM- Lost at sea 4.png DFTM- Lost at sea 5.png YOU WEREN'T MY FRIEND.png DFTM- Lost at sea 7.png DFTM- Lost at sea 8.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 1.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 2.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 3.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 4.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 5.png Red and Blue fighting.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 6.png DFTM- Broken friendship.png DFTM- Lost at sea (10).png DFTM Clip4.jpg DFTM- Red and Blue hit by a wave.png DFTM - Blue's phone.png Chapter 6 Gallery DFTM- Blue's dream.png DFTM- Blue's dream 2.png DFTM- Blue's dream 3.png DFTM- Blue's dream 4.png DFTM- Blue's dream 5.png DFTM- Blue's dream 6.png DFTM- Blue waking up.png DFTM- Blue and Red on the island.png DFTM- Getting the phone out.png DFTM- Red trying to poop.png DFTM- Getting the phone out 2.png DFTM- Getting the phone out 3.png DFTM- Getting the phone out 4.png DFTM Clip - Dancing Red.png DFTM- Ass phone.png DFTM- Ass phone 2.png RED FARTING IN BLUE'S FACE.png DFTM- Screw you!.png DFTM- Blue leaving Red.png Gettin' mah beach on.png DFTM- Red on FIRE.png DFTM - Smoke!.png DFTM- Blue watchin the island burn.png DFTM- Red extinguishing himself.png DFTM- WHAT.png DFTM- Incoming Airplane.png DFTM Clip - New Character.png DFTM- Escaping the island.png BOOBIE ISLAND, NO!!!.png DFTM- Cpt Crookygrin.png DFTM- You and me both broddah.png DFTM- Col Dingleberry and Cpt Crookygrin.png DFTM- Crookygrin and the boys.png DFTM- DRAMATIC STARE.png DFTM- Red and Blue scared.png DFTM- DRAMATIC STARE 2.png DFTM- Red and Blue scared 2.png DFTM- bastards!.png DFTM- Red and Blue scared 3.png DFTM- Red and Blue trying to flee the plane.png DFTM- You thinkin what I'm thinkin.png DFTM- Crooky and Red drinking.png DFTM- Under attack.png DFTM- Jetpack Demon Ninjas.png Chapter 7 Gallery DFTM- Chapter 7-1.png DFTM- Chapter 7-2.png DFTM- Chapter 7-3.png DFTM- Chapter 7-4.png DFTM- Chapter 7-5.png DFTM- Chapter 7-6.png DFTM- Chapter 7-7.png DFTM- Chapter 7-8.png DFTM- Chapter 7-9.png DFTM- Chapter 7-10.png DFTM- Chapter 7-11.png DFTM- Chapter 7-12.png Epic Airplane fight.png Epic Airplane fight (2).png DFTM- Chapter 7-13.png DFTM- Chapter 7-14.png DFTM- Chapter 7-15.png DFTM- Chapter 7-16.png DFTM- Chapter 7-17.png DFTM- Chapter 7-18.png DFTM- Chapter 7-19.png DFTM- Chapter 7-20.png DFTM- Chapter 7-21.png DFTM- Chapter 7-22.png Deadline The deadline was on July 16, 2012, 8PM EDT. After around 40 days of backing, the $250,000 goal is met and will be funded. Movie Length According to the Kickstarter post, the length of the film will be depending on the amount pledged by the time of the deadline. (40 minutes) ''Update: While creating the movie and finishing the script, Six Point Harness have unexpectedly decided to change the film's length to a 72-Minute movie, which is the same as a Full Length Feature Film (the same exact length as the Disney movie "Oliver and Company", which sound mixer of this film, Gary C. Bourgeois also worked on), instead of a 40 minute movie (according to the money collected). Rewards Rewards were be given to those who pledged a certain amount of money to the project. Backer Interactivity According to the project, ''"All in all, it will take no more than six months to complete, but the whole time we are making it, we want you interacting. Backers of the project will be given access to a private online community where they can watch the progress of the film, see designs and sample animation, view the making-of as it happens, and communicate with the filmmakers personally on an exclusive forum." Meaning that backers could make a significant role in making the film as they have access to the film progress and communicate suggestions to the filmmakers. Distribution While the movie was a project, directors Ed & Zack confirmed that the Kickstarter can see the film if they pledge $15 to the project or pre-order the movie on the website. Counters (Final Results) References: Kickstarter and Kicktraq Font Used: DS Digital Category:Episodes Category:Movie preview